The mechanical resonating structures can be incorporated into a variety of devices. A mechanical resonating structure can be integrated, for example, in tunable meters, mass sensors, gyros, accelerometers, switches, and electromagnetic fuel sensors. Mechanical resonating structures can also be integrated in a timing oscillator. Timing oscillators can precisely generate clock signals, for example, as a reference frequency to help synchronize other signals that are received, processed, or transmitted by a device in which the timing oscillator is integrated. Mechanical resonating structures can also be in circuitry such as filters, mixers, dividers, amplifiers or other application specific components.
Mechanical resonators can be used in several devices including digital clocks, radios, computers, oscilloscopes, signal generators, cell phones, or other forms of portable communication devices.